EUCATASTROPHE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kenyataannya adalah bahwa Ino sudah berbahagia. Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain membuka mata .../ [SaiIno] from someone's POV. Warnings inside.


Kenyataannya adalah: Ino sudah bahagia.

Bukan dengan diriku, bukan pula dengan kekasih idaman para wanita. Ino bahagia dengannya, yang meski tak bisa dibilang sederhana, tapi juga tak terlampau bergaya. Setidaknya, mungkin lebih baik dibandingkan aku.

* * *

 **EUCATASTROPHE**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.

I write this just for my personal amusement.

Warning: Plotless. Cliff-hanger. AU. Less dialogue.

Pair: SaiIno, one-sided someone to Ino (you guess).

* * *

Kalau ada setetes air mata yang lolos, beritahukan padaku, maknanya tak melulu kesedihan. Ino tak perlu menutup-nutupi. Ia bukan perempuan seperti itu. Apa yang ia rasakan, tergambar jelas di wajahnya, meski kadang terkesan bertentangan.

Ia menangis. Dandanan di wajahnya nyaris rusak semua. Maskara yang luntur, bedak yang tak lagi rata—aneh, detail yang dulu tak kuperhatikan kini terlihat demikian jelasnya.

Namun, Ino tak ingin menghentikan. Seharusnya, ia belajar untuk lebih mengendalikan, terlepas dari fakta bahwa emosi adalah singa yang sulit dijinakkan meski sudah dilatih berbulan-bulan. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa menerkam, bahkan di saat yang tak terduga. Bahkan di saat yang berbahagia.

Di samping Ino, ia berdiri kaku. Memegang tangan perempuan itu dengan kikuk. Cemooh dan tawa yang ia terima membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. Hebatnya, ia tak mundur. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala sedikit dan memberi penenangan, lewat ekspresi mata teduh dan bisikan-bisikan yang gaungnya bagaikan gumaman. Genggaman tangan adalah penguatnya.

Perlahan-lahan, tangisan Ino berubah menjadi senyuman. Sejak awal memang ke sanalah pelabuhannya.

Sorak-sorakan mulai terdengar kembali. Seru-seruan yang menjemukkan dan kekanakan. Seharusnya aku tak ada di sini.

'Terima'.

Satu kata permohonan. Seribu lebih alasan perlunya pertimbangan. Antonimnya adalah kata yang berkelebat jenaka dalam pikiran.

Apa lagi kemungkinannya? Pecinta akan meneriakkan berjuta kosakata indah dan pecundang akan memendam sumpah serapah. Kata-kata yang tak layak dilontarkan.

Maka, begitu Ino berkata, "Iya, aku mau menikah denganmu, Sai," akhir cerita ini sudah semakin jelas.

Dengan cincin yang melingkari jari manis kirinya, kini ia terikat. Ia memeluk yang terkasih, satu demi satu, disertai ucapan terima kasih. Ada di sekelilingnya, membantu sang lelaki yang memutuskan untuk maju. Termasuk aku.

Seharusnya aku tak ada di sini. Seharusnya aku yang ada di sebelah Ino. Menyematkannya sebuah cincin, merajutkannya seuntai senyum, melirihkannya mantra untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang nakal ...

Harapanku adalah kekosongan. Saat Ino berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berbinar—meski sembap—aku tahu bahwa kekosongan ini adalah kekosongan yang tak hambar.

Ia bahagia. Andai, aku pun mengecap rasa yang sama.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat dan kemudian memelukku erat, "untuk semua yang telah kauberikan padaku selama ini."

Aku memejamkan mata. Kubiarkan hanya suaranya yang menembus batin dan kekacauan otakku. Membuatnya semakin kusut, layaknya benang yang digelar panjang dan akhirnya saling mengait satu sama lain.

"... Sahabat."

Begitu aku membuka mata, aku mendapati sekelilingku adalah kamar yang tak asing. Bercat putih, pilihan yang tak kompleks dengan interior minimalis. Aku tak suka segala sesuatu yang merepotkan, begini membuatku bisa merasakan tiap-tiap napas yang kuhirup. Aku tak perlu merasa mual dan sesak lama-lama.

Meski demikian, bunga tidur yang tak berpihak membuat singaku lolos dari kurungannya dan mengambil alih; menggerogoti diri. Rasanya tak masuk akal.

Dan sia-sia.

Bukankah Ino sudah bahagia?

Kudapatkan kembali rantaiku. Kemudian, senyumku.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Di baliknya, ada yang sudah menunggu ...

.

.

.

***The End***

* * *

Nothing special. Hanya sebuah cerita yang ditulis menjelang mau tidur. Plotless, as I've said above. Entah kenapa kalau nggak ditulis kayak mengganggu di otak, jadinya yah ... gitu deh X'D

Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis full di hape. Maafin kalau ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Nanti aku edit kalau udah buka laptop :""

Nah, monggo yang mau review. :3

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
